


Gabriel Gets the Candy

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New York City, gummy bears, operation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After defeating Raphael, Gabriel has been depressed. He is up and moving, but not all there. So Sam, Dean and Cas hatch a plan to get the last Archangel happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Gets the Candy

It had been two weeks since the defeat of Raphael. Gabriel slept for the first three days, never getting up. Sam stayed with him, only moving to go to the bathroom or get food. During this time, Sam noticed that Gabriel felt cold. He prayed to Cas, not wanting to go to the bunker and leave his mate. Cas appeared with Dean in the bedroom. 

Gabriel had his head nestled in Sam's chest. His gold hair looked sick and he had a slight sheen on his skin. Cas touched the angel wrapped in the taller of the Winchesters. 

"I assumed as much." Cas said looking at his brother. "He is depressed, Sam." Sam nodded.

"I figured. He has not gotten up since he returned from the battle." Cas looked at the Archangel. His Grace was dimmed and it looked hurt. "We need to make him happy, Cas." Sam said as he stoked the angel's hair. He watched as Gabriel tucked his face deeper into the chest of Sam, as if he was trying to run from everything.

"I agree." Cas hesitated, unsure what to do. He reached his hand again and touched his brother's head.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Trying to wake him. You shall need to finish what I have started. " Cas removed his hand. "The bond has been opened a fraction more this way you can reach his subconscious mind and awaken my brother. It might take some time." Cas stood and walked to Dean, who said nothing, merely watched in sadness. "Please pray to me when he awakens. I believe that he shall wish to be near his family." Sam nodded and then they left.

It took three hours for Sam to awaken the Archangel, who fell into more tears. Sam held him, rocking him gently, murmuring words of love and understanding. It took another hour to calm the angel. Sam picked up the angel and carried him to the living room. 

The hunter made hot chocolate for the angel and pancakes. He barely touched the food that Sam offered to him. Sam ended up feeding it to Max and Trickster, who were trying their hardest to comfort the angel. 

By the first week marker of the death of Raphael, Gabriel emerged from the house and went to the bunker. There, he meet the Guinea Pigs that Dean got Cas. He smiled for the first time when David scratched Goliath then cuddle the large Guinea Pig as an apology. 

Sam, Dean and Cas tried many things to make the angel happy. They tried watching comedy movies, Doctor Sexy, even tried to watch the Guinea Pigs do Guinea Pig things. Sam tried to groom the angels wings, but he would not allow it. Cas explained that when an angel went through a trauma like this, they would often loose feathers. He also said that the angel's halo was likely to be dimmed and a blue-grey color. 

Sam tried to get the angel to show him both, by rubbing Gabriel's back and head. Gabriel moaned, but the moment the sound vacated his mouth, Gabriel ran to one of the darkest bunker rooms. He asked Sam to say away. Sam told him that he would not let his mate deal with the sadness alone. 

Sam sat on the back of the door and slowly inched his way closer to a huddled Gabriel. When Sam was sitting next to the angel, Gabriel threw himself on Sam.

"I keep seeing it," He whimpered. Sam kissed the angels head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Gabriel just shook his head. 

Another two days passed and Gabriel looked like he was getting better. He began to eat the food that Sam provided and laughed loudly when Sam introduced Trickster to David. David squeaked once and Trickster ran away as fast as he could. 

But he was still not Gabriel.

*

"Ready Cas?" Sam asked in a hushed tone. He had planned this for about three days.

"I am. I believe that Gabriel will enjoy this."

"That is the plan. Sorry you are acting as a taxi service." Sam looked at his wallet and saw the large wad of cash he got from hustling poker and pool for about two weeks. Key was, get them drunk then indulge in their pride. 

"It is not an issue." Gabriel was trying to get Trickster to go near Liz, the calmest of the guinea pigs. She fell asleep when she thought the Dalmatian was no harm. 

"Trickster, its a guinea pig. Stop being a baby." He protested when the puppy eyed the pig with fear. 

"Gabriel." Sam called softly. Dimmed gold eyes meet the hazel ones. Gabriel gave a sad smiled and walked over to Cas, handing him Liz. Dean walked over and took Liz.

"Be back soon." He said to Cas. "And be careful."He mentioned to Sam.

"Where are we going?" Gabriel asked. Sam took the angels hand and said,

"A field trip." That was all that Gabriel could say before he was whisked away by Cas. 

Sam looked around and saw that they were in the warehouse that he and Cas scouted out a day before. 

"Where are we?" Gabriel asked. Sam ignored him and looked at Cas.

"Thanks Cas."

"Your are welcome Sam. I shall be picking you up in five hours at this location."

"What are you a taxi?" Gabriel asked looking from Sam to Cas.

"I volunteered for this job. I am happy to be a 'taxi.'" He said. Before Gabriel could ask more questions, Cas flew away. Sam smiled and pulled Gabriel into a kiss. 

"Not that I do not appreciate this...kidnapping," He began as he pulled away from the larger Winchesters lips, "But seriously, where are we."

"No where important at the moment." He took the angels hands and dragged him to the door. "But we will be soon." Gabriel laughed at his mates enthusiasm. It was the second real laugh that he gave since Raphael. Gabriel was distracted by the sad thoughts as he watched Sam pull the metal door of the ware house back. He wormed out of the door and Gabriel followed. 

He gasped when he saw the city before him. 

"Welcome to New York, Gabriel." Sam hugged him and took him by the hand. Now, being thousands of years old, Gabriel saw this city being built. He walked its streets. But never had he walked in a city like this with his mate. 

Sam had a stupidly big grin on his face as he lead Gabriel to one of the street corners. They stopped and waited for the light. Sam knew exactly where he had to go and how to get there.

"Sammy, why are we here?" Gabriel asked. He could feel his cheeks tighten, a threat to smile. Sam squeezed the angels hand and walked as the light changed to green. Gabriel rolled his eyes as his human remained silent. He allowed the hunter to lead him past the swarm of people. Many a time they stopped and waited for a light. Other times, Sam felt the need to cross and hope that he would not be hit. 

Gabriel laughed as his human cursed a driver as he began to cross the road illegally.

"Suicidal much?" Sam looked at the angel with mirth. It was contagious. Gabriel felt himself smile too. Sam nodded and lead the angel. "Wait, Sammy." But Sam would not wait for the angel. 

They walked for another ten minutes before Sam pointed to their destination. Gabriel scrunched his brow not understanding what 'Dylan' had to do with anything. But when he crossed the street he saw its beauty

_Dylan's Candy Bar_

"It is one of the highlights of New York City." Sam explained as he opened the door for Gabriel to enter. Gabriel could feel himself grinning like an idiot. All around him were hundreds of types of candy. Something nudged at his side and he saw that he was being handed a basket. 

Gabriel bounded towards the nearest candy rack. Sam watched in amusement as Gabriel filled one bag and put it in his cart. 

"Oh, Sammy." He said with a smile, waving for the hunter. Sam walked towards the smiling angel, "Free samples." He pointed to the corner and saw that there was a fondue machine, pouring out chocolate. Gabriel was the one to drag the hunter now. Sam got a strawberry covered in chocolate, while Gabriel got a cookie, slathered in chocolate. Both the hunter and the angel gave a pornographic moan when they ate their treat. 

The looked at each other for a moment. Sam knew what the angel was thinking, so he quickly dipped his finger in the chocolate on his strawberry and swiped it on the angels nose. 

"Ah, Sammy." Gabriel said, porn spell broken. Gabriel whipped the sauce off of his nose, then devoured the remaining cookie. 

He spent another ten minutes on the first floor before Sam grabbed him and lead him to the one side. 

"Where are we going now?" Gabriel half whinned. He wanted to see how much more candy there was. Sam smiled at him and said,

"You thought there was only  _one_ floor in this place." Gabriel deadpanned when he saw the stairs. "Come on. We are humans. Go high or go home." Sam lead a stunned Gabriel up the stairs. There Gabriel was meet with an ice cream shop. Gabriel began to look around the building. Sam, noticing the searching asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for God." He said with a smile. He walked over to the ice cream and began to look at all of the flavors.

"Sorry, but this is all human power." Sam replied. 

They ended up indulging on the ice cream. Gabriel got a scoop of each flavor (eight scoops) and Sam only got one. Sam loaded his with fruit, while Gabriel pilled on all things unhealthy. 

"Where do you humans come up with these combination flavors?" Gabriel asked as he sampled a toasted corn and chocolate bar. 

"I honestly, have no idea." They finished their ice cream and walked to the stairs. 

"Race you down." Sam shouted loudly and took off down the two sets of stairs. 

"Not fair!" Gabriel shouted after him. Sam jumped past a group of giggling girls. Sam was on the first floor and Gabriel saw another group of teenage girls walking up the stairs.

"Stop that Moose!" He shouted too them. They looked at him and then to Sam.  The smiled and formed a human roadblock. Sam grabbed the railing to keep from toppling into the girls. Gabriel grinned and raced past Sam, who was now surrounded by the laughing girls and made it to the bottom of the stairs. 

"I win." He said bowing. "Thank you ladies." They giggled and let Sam go. He stepped down the stairs and kissed Gabriel. 

"Aww." One of them cooed. 

"Yeah, wish I had a boyfriend that was like that."

"You guys are so cute." A third said.  It seemed like they were talking to themselves more than the angel and the human, but Gabriel was drinking up the attention. 

"We should get a selfie!" The fourth shouted. Then all four of the girls got closer to the angle and the human. 

"That is, if you allow us." The first asked. Sam stuttered but Gabriel answered for him,

"Absolutely." They ended up having Gabriel on Sam's back, two of the girls holding up a purple  _Dylan's Candy Bar_ shirt, one crowning Gabriel with a hard candy necklace and the fourth taking the picture. The girl who took the picture sent it to her friends. 

"Here," she said handing the phone to Sam. "Text it to yourself."

"Promise you won't stalk my man." Gabriel said with a smirk. The girl winked at him. Actually winked at Gabriel and said,

"Nah, that would be creepy on  _so_ many levels." She said as Sam handed her the phone. "And you two are absolutely adorable."

"Christy!" One of them shouted. "Ms. Thompson will not hold the bus for us. We got to go." Christy panicked and looked at her watch.

"Shit." She looked at them. "Sorry. Have fun. You two are adorable together." And she ran to the door and left. They waved as the four girls ran out of the store in a giggling mess.

Sam walked deeper into the candy store, pointing to the shelf. There were the shirts that the girls chose from. Smiling Sam ended up picking a purple shirt and Gabriel picked out a red one. They walked to the north side of the store when Gabriel pointed out,

"Actual Fudge. Sammy, you have no idea how happy this makes me. " Sam smiled as Gabriel walked over to the fudge.

"That was the point," He whispered to himself. 

Gabriel ended up picking out six pounds of fudge. As they began to walk to the stairs to pay for their, now two baskets, of goods, Sam pointed to the strangest thing he had ever seen. 

"Gabriel." Sam whispered in awe. Gabriel followed the gaze of his hunter and saw it.

"Its beautiful."

"Its deadly." Sam responded. There was the world's largest set of gummy bears. 

"Weighing in at five pounds," Gabriel said in his WWE voice, "And at a towering ten inches tall. The worlds largest gummy bear." Sam laughed loudly at his mate.

"So how many are we getting?" Sam asked as he picked up a third basket. 

"One for each?" And that is how Sam ended up carrying twenty pounds of pure sugar in a basket. The saddest thing was that as he made his way to the check out, the baskets handle gave up and just snapped off. Gabriel and Sam laughed loudly at this. 

A nice man helped them at the check out. 

"No way are you paying for all of that, Sammich." Gabriel protested seeing the cost.

"Like hell you are."  Sam said as he pulled out a wad of cash. He slammed the cash on the counter and grabbed Gabriel's hands, pinning them behind his back. Gabriel, in retaliation, sent over a wave of intensified Grace to all of the spots he was sensitive. Gabriel was expecting the younger hunter to get horny, but his plan backfired when Sam started to snicker and twitch. 

Gabriel sent over a stronger wave. Sam began to shake with laughter. The cashier had no idea what the hell was going on and payed as quickly as possible as Sam laughed louder.

"Gabe ahahaha...stop it...." He laughed. Gabriel grinned evilly.

"Sammy. I did not know that you were ticklish." Gabriel continued to tickle Sam until the cashier handed them their bags. Sam grabbed the bags and he could feel the stitches in his sides.

"That is what you get, kiddo. Should have let me pay." Gabriel said, rooting for one of the boxes of fudge.

"Gabriel." Sam said. He pulled the Archangel aside and sat him down on one of the benches. They did not have that much time before Cas would collect them and being in New York, they could not use the key, so Sam had to get the point to Gabriel quickly.

But as Sam gazed into the golden eyes, he lost the words. So he did the one thing with his lips that he could. He kissed the angel deeply, weaving his hands in the angels hair and dipping him slightly. They pulled away slowly, heads still touching.

"Thank you, Sam." Gabriel kissed the hunter again. "For everything."

*

"Dean-o!" Gabriel shouted as he landed in the bunker. "Look what we got you." Gabriel put the important bags in Sam and his apartment with a snap of his fingers, but kept the twenty pounds of Gummy Bear in the bunker. Cas was standing next to Sam, eyeing the bag as if it were a bomb. Dean walked into the bunker kitchen where they were all standing. "Now that we are all present..." Gabriel snapped his fingers and suddenly it looked just like Doctor Sexy again.

Cas looked around with a persistent stare, trying to memorize everything. Gabriel snapped and they were all dressed in hospital scrubs.  Gabriel knelt down and put the two bags on the counter.

"We are going to play a game." He said with glee. Dean looked with pleading eyes to Sam, who threw a bitch face at his brother. Gabriel snapped for a third time and each of the gummy bears were unwrapped and on their own operating table in front of each person or angel, with a set of personal surgical tools. 

"What is this?" Cas asked poking the gummy bear, then looking at his finger. 

"Its a gummy bear, Cassy." Gabriel chastised. He picked up his scalpel and began to cut into the belly of the beast. Sam took his own scalpel and sliced off a bit of the ear. He looked at it and popped it in his mouth.

The horrid Lemon flavor hit his mouth and he pulled his lip back in disgust. 

"Aww, Sammy. If you are not going to eat it, then mutilate it." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"That sounds like a really bad porno line." Dean said. He looked at his own gummy bear, cherry no doubt and looked at Sam. "What day of the week is it, Sam?"  Sam looked up and replied with a blank face,

"Thursday." Dean sighed and muttered, "and on Thursdays were teddy bear doctors." Gabriel ignored the comment as he cut a piece out of his Sour Apple gummy bear. The flavor hit his mouth and he could feel his jaw lock from the flavor. Cas had begun to eye the tools that were on the table. Sam picked up one of the saws and said,

"I need to exercise my killer tendencies every now and again, anyway." And he began to saw off part of the foot with a grin of malice. Cas picked up the forceps and plunged them into the 'brain' of the bear with no expression on his face.

"Father, I'm surrounded by killers." Gabriel said eyeing his mate (Who began to saw the bear in half,) and Cas who was pulling apart the brain with his hands. Dean was still looking at the cherry bear.

"I am doing this." He said. He picked up the bear and ripped a part of the ear off. He chewed and swallowed the bears ear then did it again. He noticed the eyes on him and shrugged. " 's food-" He managed to spit out. Gabriel pointed the scalpel at Dean and said,

"I respect that." 

Dean was tired of eating the bear when he finished off the ear, but he was no bitch. Ten minutes after he finished the second ear he saw Sam pull out the drill. Gabriel was making clean cuts with the bear, but when Sam started the drill, a high pitch scream came from Sam's yellow bear.

"Don't do it!" It shouted. All eyes fell of Gabriel. Gabriel grinned with a shrug and snapped. The bear no longer spoke English, but made a series of small squeaks and 'bla's.

Dean bit into the head and his bear let out a loudish shriek. Everyone burst into laughter and Dean had new ambition to finish the bear...

...but that ambition died very quickly. 

He was halfway through the head when he began to feel that pain. The pain before you throw up.

"Dean. I am impressed." Gabriel said as he stabbed his bear in the foot then eating a piece. "You haven't quit." Dean groaned in pain. 

"Dean." Cas said. Cas could see that the pain in Dean's stomach was beginning to intensify. "you should stop." Dean glared at Cas and said,

"I am going to stop once I get down to the neck."

...Dean did get down to the neck. He got a victory shout from Gabriel and a pat on the back from Sam before he ran to the bathroom. 

Red, cherry-bile flavor vomit vacated his mouth. The smell was God-awful. He moaned and threw up again. 

"Dean-" Sam started. But the smell hit him and he ran as far away from the bathroom as possible. Dean inhaled the smell and threw up again. He heard a laughter from the door. He looked and saw Gabriel grinning like the bastard he is.

"The durability of the human race never cease to amaze me." Dean was going to retort, but it was lost in the vomit that vacated him. He heard Gabriel chuckle then leave the room. He threw up again, flushed the toilet and began to brush his teeth. 

His stomach was doing horrible things to itself. 

"I should not heal you," He heard. He saw Cas standing in the doorway, looking at Dean with disappointed eyes. "You did not listen to me." Dean ducked back to the toilet and threw up again. "But I believe that you learned your lesson." Dean felt a hand touch the back of his neck, and the warm flow of Grace enter his body. Dean sighed as he stood up and flushed the toilet. "You need to rest Dean. Your body was rejecting all of that." 

"Yeah,: Dean croaked out.

*

Gabriel was back home, in bed, with his mate. He had his head tucked into the Winchesters chest listening to the lullaby of his strong heartbeat. Sam's hands ran gently up and down Gabriel's back, neck and sides. His hunters movements were beginning to slow as was his heartbeat. Sam was falling asleep. 

And so was Gabriel. He was sad when he woke up, but know he was so happy. He had a mate, a  _family_ human and angelic, that cared about his will being. He kissed the hunters chest before he drifted into the depths of sleep.

*

It had been a week since Dean ate and vomited the gummy bear. He was going no where near those things for some time now. Sam and Gabriel were in the bunker, watching TV. Dean was getting a beer to drink when he noticed Sam's phone light up. It was a 301 number and was not labeled  in the contacts. He looked around and opened the message.

_Hello. It is Christy from Dylan's Candy Bar. I know I said that I would not text you, but you have to check out the DCB webpage right now!_

Dean had no idea who this 'Chisty' was, but he was going to find out. Forgetting about the beer, he grabbed Sam's laptop and typed in the candy shops URL. Dean laughed at what he saw.

There on the front of the website was the heading;

SHOPPERS OF THE MONTH

and below was a picture of Gabriel, on Sam's back, two girls holding up a DCB shirt to Sam's chest, another girl crowing Gabriel with hard candy and the fourth taking the picture. 

Dean smiled and walked with the laptop to Sam and Gabriel.

"Check this out." Dean turned the laptop and showed his brother and his mate the picture. Sam's face was pure mortification and Gabriel's was glee. 

*

That night Gabriel pulled up the website URL and looked at the photo. He smile and snapped his fingers. The picture from the website appeared in Gabriel's hand and framed. Gabriel smiled and dated the picture with at thought and some Grace. He walked over to the mantel on the drawer and put the photo there, so that every day he would 'wake up,' he could see all the joy that Sam brought him. 

**Author's Note:**

> told you I would give you fluff


End file.
